Midnight Revelations
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Just read and find out! Pretty good! ^_~


Author's Note: Hey guys! I was sleeping in math, again, when the idea of the fic came to me! Alas math ended and I had to continue my daydreaming in science! Not that I am a bad student it's just that they are SO very boring!! Not as bad as my social teacher... she sings! OMG! It is so annoying! LOL! Anywayz now on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Midnight Revelations  
  
1.1 By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Days he barely saw her, but nights were a different story. Sure they did glance in each other's direction once in a while but it was nothing really. Really the only interaction they had where their verbal quarrels. Vegeta enjoyed them immensely, so he kept instigating fights. He loved the way the fire in her eyes lit up. Those were only during the day. During the night she was totally different, she was quiet and soft, but the only way Vegeta could experience this side of her, was by watching her from afar. He first started watching her about half a year after he came to Chikyuu from Namek. Tonight was no different. Vegeta was currently sitting on a tree branch hidden by leaves watching the blue haired goddess. Memories of the first night flooded his mind…  
  
Vegeta woke suddenly, bolting up in bed. He looked around the dark room, finally realizing where he was. Nightmares of his torture on Frieza's ship still plagued his mind full of dark thoughts. He was ridiculed and beaten for sport.  
  
'Just another dream,' he sighed, 'just a dream.' That's when he heard it. The most melodic sound filled his ears. In a trance like state he got out of bed and went to his window. Looking out he saw someone walking in the garden. He decided to check it out. Keeping to the shadows he hid up in a tall oak tree, one that he would admire her from afar, until he had the nerve to go up to her and tell her his true feelings.  
  
Staying in the tree he examined the garden looking for some sort of movement. Then… there she was… walking along the rose garden singing. The sound of her voice ironically relaxed him.  
  
Many nights after that he would be drawn to the garden, just to watch her, from afar. He never interacted with her, for she seemed so beautiful just to be at peace and alone.  
  
Suddenly a voice drew him out of his memories.  
  
"Vegeta?" a soft voice in his ear called. Swiftly he turned around and there she was, sitting on the tree branch behind him. He hadn't even noticed her walk out of his range of vision.  
  
"What do YOU want, woman?" he asked, gruffly.  
  
"I was just wondering what you were doing up here?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well… since you were watching me… I was just wondering…"  
  
"WHAT? I was NOT watching YOU!"  
  
"You most certainly were!"  
  
"What gives you THAT idea?"  
  
"Well from where I was standing I have clear vision of you and every time I look up there you are staring at me! Or have you been looking at the roses?" she sneered. Vegeta just remained silent, staring at her.  
  
"Oh well, no matter! I want to show you something…" she trailed off, looking to the garden.  
  
"Follow me!" she said, after a minute. Vegeta nodded and Bulma started her way, gracefully up higher on the tree.  
  
"Woman! I demand to know how you are able to balance your weakling body so well!"  
  
"I've been climbing trees since I was a kid!" she replied as she came to a stop. Vegeta realized how far up they were when he saw the top of the massive Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Stay here!" she commanded, "I'll be right back!" She continued to climb until out of sight. Vegeta noticed her long shapely legs. Suddenly the tree leaves rustled in front of him. Pushing them out of the way Bulma peeked in.  
  
"Hey! I'll be right there! She said, climbing back to Vegeta.  
  
"Look!" she said, pointing to the sky, "There are the different constellations! The big dipper…"  
  
Vegeta looked on in interest.  
  
"So you name stars?" he asked.  
  
"Yupp!" she replied. They stayed there until the stars began to fade and the sun came up.  
  
"Well! I guess it's time to go in!" Bulma said, climbing down the tree.  
  
"Yea! But one thing first!" Vegeta said, kissing Bulma's lips lightly. She stared at him for a second.  
  
"See you later, Veggie!" she said, climbing all the way down the tree and out of sight.  
  
'Yes! I'll see you tonight!' he murmured into the wind, not thinking anyone heard him. But someone did, sighing Yamucha took off into the morning light, knowing that it was over between him and Bulma… forever.  
  
Author's Note: Wadddya think? Sequel? Review! 


End file.
